Competition
by StormDancer
Summary: Robin loves to compete for anything and anyone. But sometimes, winning means a friend loses more than winning could ever gain Robin. RobxRaexBB. ONESHOT


Disclaimer- I don't own TT. And i have no idea where this story came from.

* * *

Competition 

Story by StormDancer

* * *

It is not light that we need, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake.

* * *

I am a very competitive person. Everyone knows it; it's a part of why I'm famous. I can't stand to let anyone beat me. Anything you say, I'm competitive in it. But what I'm most competitive in is girls. I like to have them, or better yet, to know I can. Don't get me wrong, girls are great people, but I like the knowledge that if I so much as say the word, they'll come running. And I'm smooth. Almost every girl I know has succumbed. 

Babs would be panting if I even lifted a finger. With her, it's more obsession than anything. I have to fend her off. It's annoying, but at the same time it's great. I beat her. Her will was weaker than mine and now I control her. Control if great too. It's almost as much fun as winning.

I can see the way Starfire looks at me. I'm not an idiot, like anyone thinks. And Star's a great girl, but she's too easy. Not sexually, but she didn't even take charming! We kissed within seconds of our acquaintance! Sure, she says it was to learn the language, but I'm sure there were other guys she could have kissed. She's nice, and I really appreciate her trying to cheer me up, and bring me out of my shell, but it's too easy. I don't feel anything for her.

All the other girls, superhero or not, have fallen for me. Kitten practically molested me, and even people like Bee, or even Jinx, didn't seem averse to my oblique flirting. No, the only girl I've met who hasn't drooled all over me is Raven. And that's why I've been chasing her.

I'm the kind of guy who likes the chase. The lure of the uncaught, and all that. She repulses all my attempts to even be friendly, and do now I'm in competition with her. And, not to be too blunt, she is hott. And I think she knows it. I mean, why else wear a skin tight leotard for a uniform? So there would be a reward in catching her.

This is a special case though. There's more than one person to compete with at a time. I said before I'm not an idiot, and I hold to that now. I know Beast Boy likes her. And that adds even more spice to this chase. The more competition, the better I like it. And what could be better than a battle for the ultimate prize?

Beast Boy knows we're competing. He's not an idiot either, despite popular opinion to the contrary. So he must know. And yet, he doesn't do anything! He doesn't fight! It's really annoying, to try to fight no one. It's hard as well. And I have no idea why!

Or at least I didn't. That was before I saw the look. We were fighting Cinderblock, and I got slightly injured. Damn Cyborg, he should have hit sooner! It was definitely not my fault. But Raven came over to heal me, and even as I admired her petite body with its pronounced curves, I glanced at Beast Boy, to see how he was taking this obvious show of me winning.

He was giving her the same look that Bruce gave Selina Kyle, or Batman gave Catwoman, anyway. It was a look of contained longing, knowing that something that you loved was within your grasp but could never be yours. Between the Bat and the Cat, it was morals. But between Beast Boy and his loved, it was nothing more than me. Beast Boy knew he couldn't compete with me, and so he had decided not to fight, to let me have her so she could be happy. And when I saw that look, I couldn't meet either of their eyes.

I may be a bastard sometimes, and I know I don't always treat girls right, but I am a hero. And I felt guilty right then. I wanted Raven for nothing more than another trophy; another hot body I could say was mine. Beast Boy though, he wanted her for her. And yet he thought she would be happy, and he let her go. That was love, not lust, and I was keeping that apart. And no matter how much I love competition, breaking a friend's heart isn't worth it. Contrary to what may have said, the other girls don't love me. They're attracted to me, sure, but they don't love me. So I'm not breaking their hearts. But if I keep this up, I will break a heart. And it won't be mine.

o0O0o0O0o

I forfeited today. I think that's the first time I have ever lost at anything. But the odd thing is, it feels good. I don't think Beast Boy believed it when I told him she was all his, but he will soon. And soon Beast Boy won't look at her in unrequited love that he could never obtain, but as a girlfriend. If he can manage to woo her, which I'm not so sure he can. I mean, if I didn't manage it, who could?


End file.
